1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system and method for establishing product authenticity of any of a variety of different products, which are available for review by a customer prior to use or purchase. Product authenticity is determined by comparison of a plurality of displayed companion codes, observable on the product or on or within the product packaging, with a plurality of correct companion codes, the latter accurately identifying the product and being maintained at a remote processor facility. Code comparison may be performed by a customer before or after purchase or by different entities along the distribution chain of the product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Counterfeit products are all too often presented to the consuming public in a manner which is sufficiently effective to easily mislead consumers into believing that the product of interest is authentic. As such, the packaging, labeling as well as the appearance or structural features of the product itself may closely resemble or at least initially appear to be identical to that of an authentic product.
In order to overcome the proliferation of counterfeit products, the manufacturers, distributors, retailers, etc. of authentic products attempt to prevent entry of the counterfeit products into the marketplace. This is sometimes accomplished by providing some type of identifying feature or characteristic to the product or its labeling. Because of the large potential profit in the distribution of counterfeit products, those involved in such practice have become skilled in duplicating not only the labeling and packaging, as set forth above, but also the aforementioned “product identifiers” associated with the authentic product. As a result, the determination of product authenticity is made increasingly more difficult. Further, such product identifiers are generally disposed or structured for the benefit of the retailer, wholesaler, distributor, etc. of such products, rather than the consumer. Therefore, while the elimination of counterfeit products along the distribution chain is important, consumers are typically excluded from the knowledge or use of such identifiers. As a result, in situations where the recognition of counterfeit products has failed, prior to reaching the consumer, known authenticating systems and techniques which allow the consumer to independently determine product authenticity are generally unavailable.
By way of example only, the retailer, wholesaler, distributor or other entity may have expensive or complicated equipment to scan or otherwise determine the authenticity of the product labeling, packaging, etc. However, the average consumer entering a store or other market place does not have the benefit of such investigative equipment, due at least in part to the cost and/or inconvenience in carry or using such equipment. Accordingly, current counterfeiting techniques have become sophisticated to the point that the average consumer must rely on distributing entities to establish product authenticity, once the product is on the shelf.
Due to the existence of problems of the type set forth above, there is a need in the industries associated with product sales and distribution for an authenticating system and method, which may be utilized by the average consumer, as well as the distribution entities for any number of products. Such an improved system and method should be capable of efficiently establishing product authenticity preferably before but also after purchase. In addition, such a preferred system and method should be reliable in authenticating any of a large number of products especially including, but not limited to, those over-the-counter products which are consumable such as pharmaceuticals, food and beverages, etc. Therefore, the application of such an authenticating system and method should not be limited to a specific category or line of products, but rather be adaptable for a variety of different products.
Further, at least one aspect of a proposed and improved system and method of product authenticity should be capable of being accomplished utilizing ubiquitous type communication devices such as, but not limited to, a mobile, hand-held device having wireless communication capabilities and further being adaptable for the input of various applications which render it even more effective. The capabilities of such a common communication device should be capable of establishing bidirectional communication between a customer and a processor facility, which is associated with a database of correct companion codes which accurately identify a product in question. Moreover, such a proposed system and method should also involve the inclusion of a code assembly comprising a plurality of displayed companion codes visually accessible on the product and purportedly accurately identifying the product.
Finally, the determination of product authenticity can be reliably established by a matching comparison, utilizing wireless bidirectional communication, of correct companion code data with displayed companion code data, by the consumer.